nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Weas-El
__TOC__ Re: Vandalism Thanks for reminding me! I'm not as active as I once was and I just hope that I can be in the future. I will check out everything you gave for me to look at. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Good News You have been promoted to rollback! This is for doing all the helping me out with deleting pages you've been doing around the wiki. It's really been helping out. Thanks --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Actor Pictures Where are we allowed to get pictures of the actors for their pages?--Jack's Posse Fic 17:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I usually try Wikipedia or Wikimedia Commons first, they often have free pictures. And I think the use of many copyrighted pictures is covered by "fair use". But I'm not sure how fair use works with international justice systems, I'm not from the U.S. ... That's why I try to avoid fair use and upload only free images. --Weas-El ✉ 20:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thank you. So, how am I doing with the pages so far?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Great job, your help is hugely appreciated! :-) As I said before, I don't really know much about Nickelodeon shows, I accepted this admin job to fight vandalism. There's one little thing... When you add a tag to a page, please do not remove the other content (except if it blatantly violates Wikia's terms of use). That makes it much easier for me to verify the deletion request, because I don't have to check the page's history. --Weas-El ✉ 21:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I'm glad I'm being appreciated at one wiki. When I make the articles, I use what I already know, combine that with chiseling Nickelodeon shows in that actor's filmography (especially for Voice Actors), and I make it nice and condensed with a little introduction, which may mention a couple of non-Nick roles, but everything after will go through their Nickelodeon work--Jack's Posse Fic 21:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Request Can you change the NewPageLayout back so that the images would be to the right and at 300px? They always look better than thumbs especially with the new format, because the image sticks out more and is too small most of the time, and "Added by (Username)" shows up at the bottom, giving sometimes undeserved credit--Jack's Posse Fic 21:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I prefer the thumb layout, you can change the displayed default thumb size in your profile. But to tell the truth I don't really care. If you like it as it was before, I'll change it back. --Weas-El ✉ 21:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you--Jack's Posse Fic 21:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reminder While Nickelodeon may advertise series-important episodes as "specials" or "TV movies", please understand that the true definition especially for the Live action shows, except when noted in the title such as the NBB episode "Christmas Special", is an episode that lasts longer than 30 minutes. Episodes that fill 1.5 hours or more, such as iGo to Japan, iParty with Victorious, and Channel Chasers are considered the truest of TV movies. --Jack's Posse Fic 21:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Kids' Choice Awards How should we go about making articles on this? Just hosts? Hosts and Presenters? Hosts, presenters, and individual winners? And are we basing foreign Nickelodeon programming's inclusion on the wiki on their original American channel?--Jack's Posse Fic 12:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Err... I haven't heard about "Kids' Choice Awards" in my life. ;-) I've just run over the Wikipedia article. They're not only listing the winners, but hosts and slimed celebrities (??) too. I think the hosts and the rest aren't that important, so the list of winners should do. What do you think? :To tell the truth I don't fully understand your last question. As you certainly have noticed English isn't my first language. Could you elaborate a bit what you mean by that? --Weas-El ✉ 13:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the hosts are important, but the presenters would allow for too many tangents where otherwise they haven't done Nickelodeon work. My last question involves programming on Nickelodeon in other countries that air imported programming from America where it doesn't air on Nickelodeon--Jack's Posse Fic 13:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I still don't fully understand it... These foreign Nickelodeon stations broadcast the same shows as the U.S. Nickelodeon, but in a different block or something? I think if it's the same show we should conform with the original U.S. program and mention the differences as an aside. --Weas-El ✉ 13:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Webly She's abusing her powers. She threatened to block me just because I argued with her, and doesn't care for my opinions over the notability of Sabrina related articles--Jack's Posse Fic 14:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed and I'm a guy to clear that up. I don't think the Sabrina, the Teenage Witch pages should be removed because the show is Nickelodeon related. It aired on Nickelodeon and on it's Sister Channel, The N. I don't think it should be removed at all. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 15:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits I edited Amanda Bynes and created a redirect for at Konnichiwa Carly, but neither are showing up in the recent changes, the redirect saved but isn't currently visible and thus seemingly non-functional, and neither edit showed up in the histories. What happened?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Action Throttled I am trying to move the SpongeBob episode titles, but the wiki is throttling my actions after about 5 moves. Is it a powers problem?--Jack's Posse Fic 18:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :That limit exists to prevent vandals from moving around pages. Admins have the privilege "noratelimit", that overrides this limit. How many pages do you want to move? --Weas-El ✉ 18:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Any episode pages that are formatted as "Show title: Episode title". For most shows, especially SpongeBob, the episode titles are usually very distinct. In the case that two shows do share an episode title, the format for the episode that aired second would be "Episode title (show title)"--Jack's Posse Fic 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I moved some, are there any more? --Weas-El ✉ 19:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm, yes, there are more... Not all pages were properly categorized. I'll take care of the rest, give me a moment. --Weas-El ✉ 19:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Should be done now. --Weas-El ✉ 19:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights I know I haven't been here a while, but I think I'm deserving of admin powers, because I've proven myself able to fight vandals, and I've been a great contributor of articles, an I plan to continue doing so. It'd mean so much to have that blocking power and deleting power so I could clean up the wiki to the fullest extent, especially with those junk categories--Jack's Posse Fic 21:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :This wiki is definitely in need of an active admin. I tried to resign some time ago, because I have several other wikis to take care of, and real life keeps me busy lately too. I would be happy to forward the job. You have been highly active during the last weeks, and as I understand it your edits and were helpful and well-founded. :I'm not a bureaucrat, I cannot give you admin rights. But I'll support your request. --Weas-El ✉ 21:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Jack's Posse Fic is reverting edits Jack's Posse Fic has been continually reverting my edits on Timmy Turner and Cosmo and Wanda's articles for no reason. Can you please make him stop? JeremyCreek 04:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi JeremyCreek. I contacted Jack's Posse Fic on his talk page. Please do the same and discuss the edits. Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 07:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::To be specific, he keeps removing the articles' category listings and messing with the infobox on Timmy's page by changing "Voice" and "Performer" to "Voiced by" and "Portrayed by" when it should be "Voice" and "Performer". Also, he keeps claiming that Tootie is Timmy's ex-crush, which she's not, because technically Trixie is Timmy's former crush in the series' continuity. --JeremyCreek 08:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Your changes to the infobox parameters were definitely correct, I already told him that. Since I don't know the show, I can't take sides when it comes to the content. Please discuss this with Jack's Posse Fic on your or his talk page before editing the articles in question again. --Weas-El ✉ 08:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Should that namespace be phased out? That section hasn't been touched in months. I found its existence in the link suggestions (eg Fanon:Nicktoons Clash of the Anchient's) while linking to Fanboy & Chum Chum.--Jack's Posse Fic 21:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :The namespace "Fanon" seems not to be defined, it's just in the page titles. I think we shouldn't mix fanon and encyclopedic content. --Weas-El ✉ 22:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What I mean is to remove fanon from the encyclopedia entirely--Jack's Posse Fic 22:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree. --Weas-El ✉ 23:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Jack Posse Fic Please block them. They have a history of problems on another wiki, as seen http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jack%27s_Posse_Fic here. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 22:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I don't see why I should block anybody for something he did two years ago in another wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 23:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker She is constantly reverting my cleanup of articles, which she thinks is me vandalizing the articles when she infact is the vandal. She thinks compacting every bit of information about someone or something means it is a good article. For example, she makes sure to readd information about a cancelled Invader Zim episode, or reverts formatting that better organizes articles back to making the articles a mess. She also insists on a photo gallery for Amanda Bynes. I do not understand why she gets the gallery privilege while nobody else does. IALL also constantly overwrites my talkpage comments. Look at your and my talkpage histories--Jack's Posse Fic 23:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :In conclusion, please block Isabella and Lego Liker for vandalism--Jack's Posse Fic 22:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Overhauling instead of deleting pages I was thinking about what you said today. Using the Cleanup template is probably the better way to go. I've worked on several pages where they were a mess and I was able to overhaul them and turn them into something good. There's always a little bit that gets removed, but the rest can still be used. It just needs rewording to convey the idea in a different way or move the material around, or other things like that. Completely getting rid of it is overkill. In my experience, the only reason why a page would have to be deleted and started over is to remove vandalism from its history, especially if it's very offensive so that you wouldn't want to see it in the summary on the history page or on the individual revisions themselves. In these situations, the admin would save a copy of the un-vandalized version of the page, delete it, then create it again and paste the saved copy back in. That way, the good information is retained and the vandalism is eliminated. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi RRabbit42. I agree, deleting a page shouldn't be necessary, provided that the topic is related to Nickelodeon and the content doesn't infringe copyright. However I think there are minimum requirements. Deleting articles that contain few words or an image only is no loss. :I didn't restore the "delete" message boxes because I'm going to delete the pages definitely. I did it because I think that every user has the right to make a request and start a discussion. And I was planning to take a closer look at those articles later. I simply didn't have the time to take care of this yet. :I'm going to leave comments on the talk pages of the articles in question now. Feel free to do the same. --Weas-El ✉ 07:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re I still do not change my decesion to quit. Bye forever. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. While browsing your website, I noticed that your main page layout was a little bit screwy. While it appears that you have a two column set up, it's not properly set up for two columns which is causing the box ad on the right side to overlap your content. It is my duty to tell you that I will be tweaking your main page to make the columns worked properly with ads. I will try to change as little as possible on the existing layout you have to make this work. - Wagnike2 15:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Nic. Thanks for taking care of this. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 20:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Quitting I just revoked my admin rights. I accepted them for being able to fight vandalism when there was no other active admin, so I'm no longer needed. Furthermore I don't want to be responsible for this wiki any longer. Being an admin here turned out to be a quite annoying duty, and I have neither the time nor the motivation to continue. --Weas-El ✉ 11:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for keeping this wiki afloat. Webly and I can take it from here--Jack's Posse Fic 15:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC)